


Be Careful What You Wish For

by Say_it_aint_so



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 13:25:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Say_it_aint_so/pseuds/Say_it_aint_so
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'He should have known that asking the bubbly blonde for help was going end like this.'</p>
<p>When Oliver asks Felicity for a favour, it doesn't go the way he'd expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Careful What You Wish For

“I need a favour?”

“Have you tried turning it off and on again?”

Oliver frowned, not understanding. “Felicity, it’s Oliver.” He leaned back in his office chair and put his feet up on the desk. It was the first minute he’d had spare since he’d gotten to the club at 10. If he and Tommy were on speaking terms, he’d send him a card congratulating him on managing what Oliver was considering the job from hell. Everything had gone wrong today and he had 4 hours to fix it. 

“I know. It was a joke. A bad one. Don’t worry. What’s up?” She sounded breathless, like she’d had to run to pick up her phone. He glanced at his watch. It was 4 pm. She was still at work. 

“It’s the Halloween party tonight-“

“And you need a costume and can’t google the address of a costume shop?” There was an amused lilt to her voice. He could picture her leaning back in her chair and smiling. She was always good at predicting what he needed. 

“Pretty much. And I can’t leave the club. It’s crazy here at the moment.” He sighed. “Can you pick up something for me and Dig? I wouldn’t ask unless I had to.”

“You’re gonna make Dig dress up?” She sounded like she was going to laugh. “Does he know that?”

“He will soon.” 

She giggled. “Please video his face when you tell him.”

He smiled. “I’ll think about it. So, can you? I promise free drinks all night?”

“I’m invited?” It surprised him that she sounded so shocked. He’d thought the invitation was implicit. He wasn’t cruel enough to ask her to help with a party she wasn’t invited to. 

“Of course. I need actual friends at the party. Unless you have plans…”

“No, it’s fine. I’d love to.” There was a brief pause, a rustle as she moved and the echo of her voice as she spoke to someone else. “Sorry, I have to go. I’ll come early to give you the costume.”

“Thank you. And Felicity?” He paused, making sure he had her attention. “Please don’t get Robin Hood.”

“Don’t worry Oliver. I have a better imagination than that.” She laughed again and hung up. 

The smile on his face lasted until one of the bartenders told him they were running low on Russian vodka and it was supposed to be part of the night’s special. 

***

“You know you could at least pretend not to be so excited by this.” Diggle eyed Felicity as she flounced down the stairs to club’s sublevel. She carried three different bags along with her usual handbag. 

“I promise something tonight will make you laugh.” She dropped the three costume bags on an empty table. She pushed one toward him. “This is yours. I thought it was fitting.”

Diggle picked it up with trepidation. He hated costumed parties. It made his job even more difficult. And it just seemed pointless to him. “What did you do?” 

“Nothing. I did absolutely nothing that Oliver didn’t tell me to do. Just look in your bag and tell me if you like it.” She wrung her hands, bouncing on the balls of her feet as she waited. “I hope you do. I saw it and thought of you.”  
“Please tell me it’s not an FBI-“ He peered inside and smiled. “I like the way you think.”

Her smiled broadened. “You haven’t seen the best part yet.”

“Felicity…” He looked at her, his tone cautioning. “What did you do?”

“His only request was not Robin Hood.” She said like that was her plea in a criminal trial which only made him more curious. 

“Give it here.” Diggle reached into the second bag, pulled out the costume and laughed. “Felicity Smoak, you are something.”

“I know.” She bristled with delight. “This is going to be awesome.”

 

***

 

“Sir.” 

Oliver didn’t look up from the paperwork in front of him at the sound of Diggle’s voice at his office door. “I didn’t realise that running a club would be so stressful.”

“Any business usually is.” Diggle intoned like he knew what he was talking about. He’d seen Carly manage the diner for the past ten years and knew how hard it could be. “You need to start getting ready if you don’t want to be late to your own party. Well, more than fashionably late.”

“Just let me sign off on this invoice.” He signed with a flourish and stood, stretching his arms up above his head. “Arg. How do people do this?” He referred to sitting in an office with four walls all day. He found it harder than jumping between buildings. 

“I assume they have no choice.”

Oliver turned and saw his bodyguard for the first time. “Nice costume Lancelot.”

“Felicity called it ‘knight in shining armour’.” Diggle pulled at the fake chain mail sleeves that covered his arms. The chain mail formed a tunic under which he wore dark brown trousers tucked into leather boots. “Doesn’t itch as much as I thought it would.” He stepped back so Oliver could get through the door. 

“What did I get?” Oliver asked over his shoulder as he punched in the key code. 

“You’ll see. It’s really something. I couldn’t have chosen better myself.” Oliver turned away before he saw the grin on Diggle’s face. 

“As long as it’s not Robin Hood, I don’t care.” Oliver jogged down the stairs. He strode over to the last bag on the table. He turned the bag upside down and emptied it out. A heap of white fabric fell out. Roman, he thought. I can deal with that. A gold leaf crown fell out. Alexander the Great. A tiny gold bow and arrow fell out. Oh shit.

High pitched giggles told him he wasn’t alone. “What do you think?” Felicity’s voice floated from behind the computer. 

Oliver didn’t know what to say. 

“I thought it was fitting. You know, the whole archery thing. And the club thing because basically all people do in clubs is hook up and so…” She trailed off, cautiously approaching him. 

“Cupid.” His tone was flat. “You got me Cupid.” He should have known that asking the bubbly blonde for help was going end like this. He’d been prepared for that sparkly vampire that Tommy hated and maybe Romeo in tights. But not this. 

“Yep.” She was close enough that he could tell she wore a bright blue dress with a poufy skirt and a white ribbon tied around her waist and another holding her blonde curls away from her face. She was Alice from Alice in Wonderland.   
“I thought it was funny. No one’s going to understand. Except us.” She had meant well. It was supposed to be a party full of harmless fun, something none of them had enough of at the moment. 

“Oliver, you don’t have time to get anything else.” Diggle walked up behind Felicity. “People are starting to ask for you.”

He stared at the costume in the heap on the table. “I don’t have a choice, do I?”

Diggle shrugged. “You could always go as the Hood.” He didn’t bother to hide his smile. They knew that wasn’t an option. 

Oliver’s pout would have made a temperamental five year old proud. “Give me a minute to change.” He snatched the costume off the table and stalked into the dark recesses of the sublevel. It had been a long time since he’d had friends to celebrate holidays with and even longer since he’d had friends to joke around with. He’d laugh about it later. Probably. 

“Remind me not to cross you on April Fools’ Day.” Diggle leant over and spoke softly to Felicity. 

She glanced up at him, looking different without her glasses. “Or we could team up.”

“That is a possibility.”


End file.
